Excalibur
|Source = The Masked Man |ItemSize = 8x5x3 units |PPperOre = 1 RP/100 ores |BuyValue = 888 to 2k uC |SellValue = Can't Sell |Effects (long) = Processes initial ore at x1 and stores its value for 14 seconds. The next processed ore will also have its value stored for 14 seconds, but the processed ore will then have the total of the stored values (the total value of all ore that came in during the previous 14 seconds) added to its ore value. |Date Added = 5 May, 2016 |Creator = xxBurgerEAxx |Date Originally Published = 30 April, 2016 |Original Submission Name = Excalibur |Original Submission Tier = Reborn |Reborn Proof = Yes |Sacrifice Proof? = Yes |Old Source = Mystery Boxes |Date Removed = 16 June, 2016 |Merchant Event of Appearance = Outdoors Update |Original Description = Excaliburs great power can now be harnessed by this furnace}} "The legendary blade Excalibur stores the value of ores that are sacrificed to it and stacks it onto all new ores for a short time." Overview The Excalibur is an Exotic-tier furnace that was exclusive to May 2016 and was introduced in the Outdoors Update. Unlike every other furnace in Miner's Haven, this does not multiply ore value by a specific number. Instead, Excalibur has a unique effect where it stacks ore value from ore previously processed by the furnace. Its effect is quite complicated and it actually isn't useful without the unique ability to add one ore's value to another. However, this is considered to be one of the best furnaces in the game, as it can make ores of low value become profitable if used correctly. For example, if this furnace is placed with Remote Droppers/Spitfire Iron Mines nearby ores will rapidly increase your profit if a valuable ore is processed. It was added in early May 2016. It was removed from boxes on June 16th, 2016. It was available again for Exotic Day on May 27th, 2017 and on April 15, 2018 for the 100 Million Plays Event. Reappeared sometime in July sold by the masked man for about 1.4k uC. Prior to the 100 Million Visits Update, the timer that an ore's value was saved was 7 seconds. It has since been buffed to last for 14 seconds. Tips * Using the Excalibur with mines that have a high drop rate (i.e. Wubium Mine) will lead to a rapid gain of cash if a high-value ore is processed. You can also pair this with a remote mine such as a Dragonglass Mine and use an autoclicker to get ores fast. ** A single Wubium Mine paired with an Excalibur can conclude with roughly a x350 process multiplier. * Using a Large Conveyor Ramp with an Ore Replicator on an ore you plan to put into the Excalibur will effectively double the ore value. ** You can repeat this with the Tesla Resetter. Trivia * During the few months The Masked Man sold this item, it was incorrectly displayed as a Contraband tier. * This is one of 14 furnaces to have its own unique sound, along with the Thingamajig, Dark Magic, The Fracture, Sage Redeemer, The Sunken Past, Pirate's Loot Collector, Birthday Cake, Grand Birthday Cake, Supreme Birthday Cake, Dark Illuminator, Sage King, The Great Parasite, Book Of Knowledge, and the Sage Justice. * Players who also have obtained a Wubium Mine can use it instead of Spitfire Iron Mines because of the mine's insane ore drop rate. * If a massive amount of ores is being put into this furnace, sometimes a player's UI will disappear. * Before the Blood Magic, Northern Lights, Sakura Garden, Sakura Falls, Dark Illuminator, Precursor Furnace + Precursor Mine, Igneous Forge, Aurora Borealis , Ambrosia Fountain and Ambrosia Forest were added, Excalibur was considered to be the best furnace in the game. * This is the first of two furnaces that holds ores and adds the value of ores onto one ore, the second being the Equinox. * This is one of the few items in Miner's Haven that initially doesn't have a value it will multiply ores by when processed. Other examples include the Basic Furnace, the Electronic Furnace, and the Book of Knowledge. * The furnace makes a sword sound when an ore gets processed. * This item was available during the limited time event Exotic Day. Category:Exotic Category:Furnace Category:Multiplier-Changing Furnaces Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Large Category:The Masked Man Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Sacrifice-Proof Category:Tree